


Reflections [English version]

by Carousal



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A piece of leaf's quest contest<br/>Special Thanks to 'Unknown de Mordor' for translate this fiction into english.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections [English version]

Sir...

Did you ever feel that you are weak?

With no strength and impetus to go on with your dreams.

Did ever, before you do anything,

you need to let your emotions conquer you,

The strong desires on the other side of consciousness.

If not,

I advice you close this now at this sentence.

If so,

How often?

\-----------------------------------------

 

" CUT "

The shooting of that day ended on the late afternoon. The field, that was set to be the scene of the battle between Isengard and Rohan, was cover with yellow and orange light from the sun which would soon set. After finished checking the results from the monitor, the director announced for everyone to pack up and prepared to leave.

I was waiting the staffs to finish packing up things, so we could get back to the hotel together, while then stretched to chase the weariness of works away . To act as one who hasn't anything like yourself is a terribly hard work, especially when it's the role of an extra-ordinary being.

During that,  
my eyes met on a man who stood further away from the moving crowd. He's always like that. Among the moving, he was the only stillness.

He always caught my sight, no matter where, no matter what.

But he wasn't doing anything, just standing still, holding an unsheathed sword stringently. The metal eyes watched the distance horizon, like a king who was looking at his land under his commands. The evening light touch his nose and cheek bone. It played perfectly on him, like a superb idol.

If I was a photographer or a minstrel, I would have a perfect accomplishment on that day.

The frolicsome shouting from the other side made my idol move. I quickly withdrew my gaze to the shouters, so he wouldn't notice that I was glancing at him.

The five other friends was sitting in circle nearby the truck, using the shadow of it to escape the sunlight. They were shouting, calling us....me and him....to join them.

I couldn't stop laughing when I saw that the cook in the role was shoving the ice. While his master was holding a spoon and a bottle of nectar, waiting for him.

I glanced at the other invited man for consultation. He stared still for a moment, like he was thinking over.

The sword was sheathed. He massaged between his eyebrows, as if he was weary and fatigued, then shook his head as a refusal. He nodded at me to join them while he himself walked to another direction.

I watch him in regret.

\-----------------------------------------

" Be off with you! "

His hoarse voice mixed with anger resonated so furiously that I chocked. The bowl of shoved ice almost slip out of my hand. Good sake I caught it.

" Scattering me? Are you sure you don't want me anymore? "

Well, I was almost curious why he knew I was there, since I got in so quietly. He wasn't talking to me, but to someone else.

" I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to see your face. You poked your nose in my life far too long. Leave me alone!! "

Curiosity cause me the most serious mistake in my whole life.

" Don't be ridiculous "

I poked my head into the darkest corner of the truck, which was used to keep the costumes. A part of it was adapted to a dressing room. I wondered who he intended to meet.

The sunlight, which turned deeper as the time passed, shone inside through the crack of the backdoor. It reflected the mirror and inserted my eyes. I narrowed them and moved to another place for a better view.

" You couldn't do anything without me, Vig, or for the exact, without 'us'. No way you can get to this point. No way you can have everything you own now. You don't have anything, no courage, no ability, nothing... And now, This is you appriciation for what we did for you? You want me to leave? If that's so, what would you do with the part that was left behind? "

" I don't know...But I cannot let you exist much longer. "

What I saw was totally difference from my imagination.

Yes...Now you could guess the next part of this... And maybe you would realize more then I did back then...

Two body stood side by side, facing each other, elbow to elbow closely likely to the face that reflected each other. The body was naked except for the cloak on the shoulder.

" Why, Vig. Are you concerning of my existance? Didn't I created you to whom you are now? "

I saw the metal eyes met.

" It's too evident. "

" What was wrong with it, Vig? "

" It's driving me mad. "

" Impetus is not madness. "

" You're not suppose to be standing here, talking to me. "

" Why shouldn't I be here? "  
" Because you don't exist. You are my imagination that I created. I tinged my soul to whom I wanted to be, but that is not reality. You shouldn't have your own consciousness to be arguing with me! "

Two body gasped heavily with anger, but the breath that resonated in the emptiness was only one.

Only one being stood before that mirror.

" Not everyone, Vig, that has a chance to argue with oneself like this. You should appriciate that. " The two body shrugged simultaneously.

" Everybody may have spoken in front of the mirror, but that is just a thought. "

" Then you back up and be just a thought. " He covered his face with his hands wearily, and nearly gave up.

" Why do you have to afflict with this? Didn't I do everything for you? I am the impetus. I am the gift. I am the ability. "

" Every living lives with the experience they had, tinged oneself from the very first moment they were born. "

" And who could tell which moment is the real us. "  
" Look at this, Vig. You ARE the imagination. "

\-----------------------------------------

My both hands were held up and kissed, before the bowed face would look up. The metal eyes gazed at me, cause a disorder feeling in my chest.

I turned to the mirror, he turned as well.

The reflection of the face has changed.

The same eyes with difference luster.

The body was still there, but something switched.

Like myself who was confused how I switched from ' the observer ' to ' the accompany '.

" Even this boy is also. "

His sweet soft voice whispered at the side of my ear, the tone he never use with me before.

The warmth of the body embraced me. I don't no what frozen my body to move.

" What is inside of me that you love, Orli? " That voice asked

" My ability? My gift? I am your Impetus. I am the prototype you wish to follow.

Reality wasn't different from dreams, or the spell of the metal eyes.

" All that you love is me and I, myself, am happy to fulfill your feeling. "

I met his.

I saw myself examined the smile of the man, whom I am enchanted, with the solemn face. It reflected from his eyes.

" No...It's not the same. "

His smile faded.

" What? "

" I don't deny that I am enchanted with what you had said. But I also love your generosity, your hospitality, and the devotion that is in you.

His expression changed, those eyes reflected a deeper luster.

Anger was burning inside.

\-----------------------------------------

Red.....

Covered everything......

The fires were burning......

Anger, Enchantment, and Passion.....

I watched it emotionlessly.

Pain thrust into my body, tearing it to pieces, but it couldn't wake me to my sense.

I watched...like I was standing separately from it....like the reflection in front was disregarded from me.

The bowl I carried rolled in one corner. Red dispersed liquid oozed quietly.

Red sunlight of the setting sun shone through the crack of the door which isolated this moment out of the outside world. I could still see my friends sitting in circle through the mirror.

Did they ever wonder where I was?

I saw myself in the reflection before me... Was that me, or it wasn't?

Which part was me... the part that was screaming wildly in this emptiness, or the thoughts that was flowing at the moment?

Who was in the reflection....who was here?

His hands touched my back, bathed me with red liquid.....like my whole body at that present.

Red liquid from our body.

In a flash, I saw those metal eyes met mine in the reflection

The same eyes I loved.

Luster of generosity, hospitality, concerning, forgiveness, and sadness.

My bloodshed eyes shut.

I was never jealous of anything more than my own reflection in that mirror.

\-----------------------------------------

" Vig, do you want medium or wel... aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! "

Viggo looked up from the note book he was solemnly reading for sometime when Orli poked out of the kitchen. He yelled, jumped right in front and pulled the notebook into his embrace.

" Too late, I finished it. " The man said, ignoring the other's screwed face that almost shed tears. " It's amusing, write it on. "

" Vig...Vig....Vig.... " Orli couldn't put his word together, still bobbing around. " you....you..."

" I don't mind that you used me as a character in it. " Viggo said smilingly.

" I...I'm going to knead it. " Orli muttered, his face turned deeply red.

" Why? It's great. Imaginations come from the deepest part of the creator's mind, you know?" Viggo stood up and embraced the young man from behind. His face rested beside the ear. " Your idea is perplexing. "

" Really? " Orli looked a little better. He tried to turn and gazed into those eyes, but the hug was too tight.  
" Really. " The man bit the other's ear gently while whispering. " My imagination is going wild. Don't change your clothes after tomorrow shooting, OK? "

Before the hot lips could touch the neck, he couldn't help crying out when the boy kicked his leg . Orli stuck out his tongue to Viggo before running upstairs with his notebook.

" Orli ! " Viggo yelled with slight temper while rubbing his leg. " Come down here! Where's my egg? "

" That's the result of peeking on my fic. Eat those burnt one Vig! "

Viggo shook his head, both angrily and humorously. And the most important of all was the burning smell from the kitchen. If he delay, it would be smoking and firing coming after. He ran in and fixed the stuff that the boy left behind.

" Vig? " Orli poked out from the stair.

" Yeah, What? "  
" When will you finish shooting tomorrow? "

The laughter rose with the sound of new nailed egg and not so long after, the smell of a nice dinner was in the air.


End file.
